


Семь минут

by Mariuelle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Семи минут, профессор, мало и мне, и вам".</p>
<p>Раннее утро в убежище до того, как Китти отправила разум Логана в прошлое. Четверо, потерявших всё, что составляло смысл их жизни, четверо, потерявших себя. Четверо, нашедших свет у самого края бездны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь минут

Липкие, противные капли срывались с низко и грозно нависшего потолка, разбивались о голую шею, оставляя скользкие, влажные круглые следы на горячей коже. Система климат-контроля в древней величественной развалюхе, которую детки Чарльза с наивным придыханием называют "наша Академия", ни к чёрту. Надо попросить Зверёныша разобраться - кто здесь всепризнанный гений в конце концов?..

Слипшиеся ресницы согласились расклеиться только после применения серьёзных мысленных угроз. Лучше бы они проявили большую стойкость. Лучше бы пелена мрачного туманного сна прилипла к глазам намертво. 

Потому что Хэнк не придёт и не починит, с привычным добродушным ворчанием протиснувшись сквозь пелену тяжёлого сигарного дыма, систему климат-контроля в тёмной комнате. И не будет мягко и успокаивающе шуршать чистой синевой пушистой шерсти, неловко и смешно торчащей из рукавов парадного костюма. Потому что Хэнка больше нет. Потому что слишком многих больше нет.

Логану тяжело давалось это пробуждение. Сознание, всё ещё болтающееся на периферии сна и реальности, тихонько просилось обратно. В пустое и тихое ничто. В тесную камеру ожидания собственной смерти.

Для Логана - непокорной звериной души - скромно ждать собственного конца, мёрзло и жалко кутаясь в сон...нет, это хуже всякого кошмара. Он ещё нужен здесь. Ему ещё есть кого защищать.

...И сколько, чёрт возьми, времени?!

"Ровно восемь часов и семь минут утра, Логан. У тебя есть ещё двадцать три минуты заслуженного отдыха, - мягкий голос профессора Ксавье осторожно пригладил его взъерошенные мысли. Так диких зверей успокаивают безудержно смелые, сильные люди... - Я рад, что время ещё имеет для тебя значение".

"Я не собирался спать, - угрюмо насупившись, Логан отправил профессору ответную волну мыслей. - Я нужен там".

Там - за массивными каменными воротами, замкнутыми на тяжёлый засов, - царила давящая тишина. Чёрная - Логан отсюда ощущал её цвет - чёрная, как распахнутая пасть абстрактной жадной бездны, в которую они все бесконечно падали.

"Какой от тебя прок, когда ты едва держишься на ногах? - резонно и твёрдо возразил упрямый, несгибаемый профессор в голове Логана. - Тебе необходимо было отдохнуть. Блинк, Шторм, Санспот и Бишоп чутко стоят на страже..." 

Логан с недовольным глухим рычанием обернулся на профессора. Ксавье восседал в своём кресле, устало сгорбив спину, и яркие ястребиные глаза его поблескивали в полутьме острыми лунными лезвиями. Измождённый ночным бдением Магнито спал, доверительно пристроившись у ног профессора, прислонившись закопчённым виском с налипшими на него прядями к бездвижным коленям старого - и вновь обретённого, нашедшегося в водовороте войны - друга. Враг всего человечества, безвременно ушедший на покой, хмурил брови во сне, недоумённо и неловко. Жилистая ладонь Ксавье - белое размытое пятно - покоилась на седых волосах Железного Эрика, медленно перебирала всё ещё сохранявшими аристократичную тонкость пальцами встрёпанные вихры.

Логан подавил недовольное ворчание. Перемирие. Перемирие. И пусть паутина волос Магнито вовсе не место для ладони профессора, Ксавье имеет право на мгновение покоя после многих лет метаний, страданий.

Да и скреблось надоедливыми кошачьими коготками в разуме что-то более важное...

"Я. Не собирался. Спать".

"Не собирался," - спокойно подтвердил профессор. Вокруг его сухих губ собрались смешливые морщинки, а пальцы на волосах Эрика дрогнули.

Кажется, затекла правая рука... Не шевельнуть. Отлежал, наверное. Оглядываться лень. Само пройдёт, что уж там...

"Это вы. Не вздумайте отпираться, профессор, вы что-то отключили в моей голове своей ч... своей телепатией! Усыпили меня. За ненадобностью что ли? Без меня справятся, так?"

Чарльз фыркнул, весело и очень молодо. Не в разуме Логана, наяву, раздвинув уголки губ, блеснув белой полоской зубов.

"Не будешь же ты упрекать меня за маленькие стариковские слабости? Видел бы ты себя вчера вечером! По тебе словно добрая сотня Стражей потопталась. Сердце не выдержало на твои закатывающиеся глаза смотреть..."

"Я должен стоять в карауле!"

"Ради Бога, Логан... - Ксавье в голове у Росомахи тихо вздохнул, без тени раздражения. - Есть кому караулить и без тебя. Сейчас ты нужен кое-кому другому".

Нервный вопрос "кому это ещё?" остался незаданным. Логан осторожно - словно зверь в засаде - повернул голову, скосил глаза на правую руку, онемевшую и такую бездвижную, словно снова в неё вживили адамантиевые когти, а Магнито, обнаружив старую игрушку, от безделья развлекался перед сном с редким металлом.

На каменном полу, тесно прижавшись боком к бедру Логана, подтянув круглые грязные колени к животу, свернувшись тёплым, неуместно уютным для сырого промозглого помещения комочком, спала Китти Прайд. Она упрямо завладела правой рукой Логана и теперь прильнула нежным ободком ушка, виском, в котором тихонько билась живая жилка, к жёстким костяшками пальцев Росомахи, там, где покоились в чутком сне костяные когти. Логан неосознанно коснулся пальцами свободной ладони - неожиданно показавшимися толстыми, нелепыми и заскорузлыми - спутанных, испачканных в земле волос Китти, её мягкой, как сметана, трогательно перемазанной сухим пеплом щеки.

"Давно я служу для девчонки плюшевым мишкой?" - со всей возможной строгостью поинтересовался мутант у профессора. Руку, впрочем, так и не отнял. 

Ксавье - ехидно, Логан мог поклясться! - улыбнулся:  
"Она весьма безапелляционно заявила, что только твой храп её и успокаивает".

На этот раз и Росомаха не сдержал ухмылки. Хотел приглушить смешок, но мощные лёгкие, уставшие ежедневно выдавливать скудную порцию дыхания, годившуюся только для постоянного осторожного шёпота, взбунтовались, и получилось громче, чем мужчина планировал. Гулко отразившись от влажных стен, неуместно радостный для столь тяжёлых времён звук многократно усилился и прогрохотал по всему убежищу насмешливым рокотом.

Ксавье поморщился укоризненно, когда Железный Эрик вздрогнул под его рукой и сел прямо, стирая с лица перепачканными ладонями налёт сна. Первый взгляд, брошенный Магнито, тревожный и грозно сосредоточенный, достался профессору:  
\- Чарльз?.. - и звучный голос кажется хриплым со сна, и в одном слове гораздо больше оттенков и чувств, чем можно было передать в длинной оде из ненужных метафор и признаний.

\- Всё в порядке, - эхом отозвался Ксавье. - Это Логан. Спи.

Эрик тряхнул головой - с былым, молодым упрямством, будто недовольный бычок, - и неловко перехватил в смуглые пальцы соскользнувшую с его волос ладонь Чарльза...

Логан предпочёл отвернуться. Слишком личными, слишком интимными выглядели даже такие невинные жесты, касания двух людей, которым самим провидением было предписано возводить свои укрепления вместе, а не порознь. Теперь, наверное, слишком поздно... Но разве дано всю эту причудливую канитель чувств и душевных терзаний понять ему, с его звериной натурой и...

Китти завозилась у его бока, придвинулась ближе, что-то проворчала неслышно, с интонациями рассерженного ребёнка. Логан рассеянно наклонился ближе, ощутил тёплое, сонное дыхание девушки на кончике собственного носа. 

"Семь минут на отдых, Логан, - звякнул у Росомахи в голове тёплый голос профессора. - Используй их с умом".

А миг спустя все разрозненные грани сознания Логана заполнил ясный - как летний лес, как утреннее небо, как чистая вода в журчащем ручье - взгляд сонных шоколадных глаз Китти. Забавно моргая, она протянула к Росомахе руки, и он осторожно подтянул её вверх, помогая сесть... В следующий же миг Китти обескуражила Логана, упрямым движением запутавшись в кольце его рук, чудовищную силу которых всегда приходилось сдерживать, замерев у него на груди, словно крошечная пойманная птичка. Сердце зверя гулко било в грудную клетку, тщетно пытаясь поймать, удержать убегающие секунды, отчаянно необходимые, чтобы разобраться во внезапно нахлынувшей смеси своих собственных и чужих - слишком юных и слишком горячих - чувств.

Семь минут, профессор. Этого слишком мало, чтобы восполнить то, что отчего-то упустил из виду в погоне за ложными идеалами, оказавшимися не способными сохранить жизни тем, кто был бесконечно дорог. Дороже, чем казалось.

"Семи минут, профессор, мало и мне, и вам".

\- Логан, - пробормотала Китти, обвивая тёплыми спросонья руками каменные плечи Росомахи, сонно жмурясь ему в шею, щекоча пушистыми стрелками ресниц твёрдую линию подбородка. - Логан, на твоей руке ужасно жёстко спать...


End file.
